<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll see you in the Azure Sky/Soukyu (Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng) by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507478">I’ll see you in the Azure Sky/Soukyu (Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another Timeline, M/M, Out of Character, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>English version of my previous work, taking the assumption that Soukyu is the name of a place they both knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll see you in the Azure Sky/Soukyu (Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488047">我在苍穹等着你（奈丹/刘东成）</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX">AnnalitaHJSX</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll see you in Soukyu.”</p><p>Liu Dongcheng sat on the tatami floor of the minshuku (homestay hotel) they visited before, despondent, and felt like he was tricked by Naidan.</p><p>He thought of this place right after Naidan give out that seemingly meaningless message when taking over the match, a minshuku famous for its homemade sweets and desserts he found first-handed and then introduced to others, rushed here right after the matches are all finished without even talking to any of his fellows. He thought he could meet Naidan here, but he didn’t. To avoid being found out he was tricked to come here all alone, he had to register for one night and stay here, pretending to be a normal tourist that came for a leisure night. Good news for him is that there are not many people around here for a room during the off-season.</p><p>“Damn it…... That bastard tricked me…...” Dongcheng picked up another piece of yokan with the wooden fork, took a bite and sipped green tea in his other hand, mumbling to himself, “At least the desserts worth visiting (munch) ah, the black sugar yokan here is nice, I should take some home tomorrow---- WAIT!? Naidan you bastard where did you come out from?!” The man who suddenly opened the door and came in naturally as if nothing is wrong, isn’t that Naidan Mönkhbat?! But, how did he open the locked door? Dongcheng frowned with confusion, put down his fork and yokan, poked on the bending man’s chest: “Hey, stop coming closer, I’m asking you questions, don’t you give me that face!”</p><p>“Oh, any question?” Naidan smiled innocently, as if he had never left and returned in a sudden, while taking away Dongcheng’s fork and finishing the rest of that piece, “If you are wondering about why I had the key, the lady at front desk remember our, let’s say, last ‘visit’.”</p><p>“......That’s not what I want to ask!” Dongcheng could feel blood flowing onto his face and ear, making him blush for the memory of their “last visit”, but there’s no time for fighting over this, “You bastard said you will see me here, didn’t that mean you will be waiting for me here? How the heck did that turn to I wait for you?! Oh another thing, where did you go after the matchmmmmm……”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence and show his anger, Naidan reached out to his still-poking finger, grabbed his waving hands and simply gave him a push, making him lying on the tatami.Hm, so easy as always, Naidn thought, smiled in a way Dongcheng would considered as a sign of provoke. He didn’t care much about Dongcheng’s writing and struggle that gradually turned irascible, for he was much stronger and bigger than the man beneath him, so he could easily overpower that man and put him under control, kiss him to mute his mouth from endless cursing.</p><p>After all, it was pointless for Dongcheng to try to wrestle a practitioner of Bökh like Naidan Mönkhbat, especially when he was highly distracted.</p><p>The kiss they shared was full of the sweetness of yokan, and Dongcheng felt quite frustrated that he couldn’t even beat this man on skill of kissing: Even if he used his teeth to bite those lips, Naidan would barely frown for his misdemeanour but held him tighter, elongated their kiss with tongue carefully brushing through his mouth as if he was searching for any trace of the remaining sweetness, until the taste of rust emerged.</p><p>Finally, Naidan let go of Dongcheng’s swelling lips, leaned forward to rest his chin on that hot red cheek, and turned over with Dongcheng in his arms. Now they were lying on the tatami face to face, cuddling. The “sure you are a problem of mine” facial expression of his was irritating, and the situation of being cuddled like a teddy bear made it worse. Dongcheng could feel himself trembling with anger, as he reached out to grab Naidan’s collar and bite on his strong neck. Unfortunately, this man had such a muscular neck, someone like Dongcheng who had a relatively weak jaw couldn’t really leave a mark on it.</p><p>“Dongcheng, what are you doing? That was itchy,” Naidan’s voice was infused with a slight laughter, coming from above, “don’t bite, okay?”</p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh SCREW YOU NAIDAN!” Dongcheng finally gave up on cutting his neck with teeth and grabbed his well-built chest hidden below that obstructive fabric instead, “Such a man you are, what’s that face, wanna fight huh? You think it’s funny to leave a riddle and run away, huh? Hey, listen to memmm!?” That hand behind his head suddenly pushed, forcing him to lean forward into Naidan’s chest, with only a blurred voice to complain.</p><p>“Alright, calm down, aren’t we reuniting at ‘Soukyu’ now? I was set on to deal with something else so I was late, my bad, I did not expect someone to be this…… horny.” His words were calming, but his hands were moving down, sneaking into Dongcheng’s pants to touch the softer parts of this man in his arms, and played a little with them. Unexpectedly, Dongcheng was way more sensitive than he usually would be, as his body quickly taut, voice turned into fragmented moans, just like…… “Hm, you are so impatient, aren’t you? So well-prepared……” Naidan pulled down that useless pants, found the end of that lubricated butt plug and played with it despite Dongcheng starting to make a sobbing noise in his arms. Rough fingers running around the small entry, kept stimulating that young man’s nerves until he really sobbed out for more.</p><p>There’s no point to suppress desire any more.</p><p>Soon those blocking bottom wears were left aside, and then that stupid sex toy. Didn’t want to waste time on taking off the shirt, Naidan laid down on the tatami, and Dongcheng sat on him, feeling his hot and hard rubbing around that small entry. How could this man keep a calm face with such an erection, and even had the mood to play with his? Dongcheng found himself even more sensitive with Naidan’s hands all over him, and that’s irritable to him, so he bit his own lips, kneaded Naidan’s muscular body as revenge, before lifting his own hip and slowly sitting on that huge thing to engulf it.</p><p>“Huh----!” when he finally took it all in, the weird sense of being filled up pushed Dongcheng to groan through his tightly shutted mouth. Body muscles instinctively tried to push that invader out, but by accident (or physics) they actually sent it deeper inside, rubbed right through the spot. Thinking he could handle this by himself, Dongcheng blinked away the tears in his eyes, glared at the man who was supporting him in more than one way, gradually sat straight with his help, and moved up and down as he was riding on him. Even slight movement helped Naidan to penetrate Dongcheng into the deeper area, not to mention both wanted more than just light touches.</p><p>As they finally became fully entangled, Dongcheng finally realized that he forgot his own needs, but Naidan reacted faster. Warm wide palms and calloused fingers wrapped around that ignored poor thing, rubbed around the sensitive top and sacs, brought up pleasure from the sacrum all the way to the young man’s brain, flushed away his sanity, almost forced him to scream when he cummed in his hands, trembling.</p><p>Struggling to preserve his last pride, Dongcheng bit himself again in the hope that pain and blood may help him stay conscious, and he heard Naidan chuckled. That bastard already guessed out his attempt and interrupted it by playing with all those sensitive secret places beneath his remaining clothes, until he gave up resistance and started to moan loudly, begged for more than just being toyed around. Competition over who shall take the lead was really extra at this moment, and Naidan was glad that Dongcheng agreed with him this time. He sat up, made sure to lift up his young man so they could cuddle each other, exchange kisses with those wounded lips, as if he was trying to comfort his baby. But he wasn’t, at least his cock wasn’t. The aggressive thrusts he gave had definitely penetrated the one lying in his arms, forcing out begs for mercy, which he never cared.</p><p>Strengthless, Dongcheng had no means or power to resist him cumming inside. He could feel Naidan continue to move inside him, trying to push those cum further inside him as if that could impregnate him, and all he could do was to try to rest on this bastard’s shoulder for a flimsy grasp of strength to continue their talk… But Naidan clearly disagreed with actions. He pulled out his cock, ignored all the fluid flowing out and picked Dongcheng up again, just to enjoy the view of the mess he made on that body.</p><p>“Huh? You are already down?” Naidan couldn’t help but find him even more adorable like this, “Come on, don’t leave me, I have a lot more to give.” he said so when he dragged Dongcheng onto the mattress and stripped off the remaining fabrics for both of them, before bending forward and press him down again. This time, there’s nothing between them.</p><p>Even though both were in their refractory periods, rubbing against each other was enough to one hard quickly. Frustrated to admit, but it was true that Dongcheng did prepare himself with a certain degree of expectation over something like this. Moreover, that bastard Naidan is cuddling him from behind, touching all the places that could make him moan and tremble, and easily blocked his rear elbow strike, while kissing his red earlobe and tracing down to his neck…… Damn it, Dongcheng turned around and bit Naidan’s lips in the heat of the moment, and was fought back when he was pleased of the quick pause in Naidan’s movement.</p><p>Naidan wasn’t that generous in giving out second chances, as he grabbed Dongcheng and penetrated him once again when the latter attempted to lure and distract him with a kiss.</p><p>“Ehhh! You…… ha…… you bmmmmmm!” Dongcheng struggled to escape the second round, and failed.</p><p>“You what? Huh? Dongcheng, please complete your sentence.” Again, Naidan easily blocked Dongcheng’s attempt to escape, firmly pressed him down onto the mattress, and thrusted within him vigorously, made sure his young man could no longer bear it, sobbed and compromised, turned to please him and begged for more through flattering kisses. A long and lingering kiss wouldn’t slow him down, as Naidan lifted a side of Dongcheng’s thigh so he could go deeper, and harder, and played with Dongcheng’s erection at the same time. And they almost cummed simultaneously this time.</p><p>They laid on the bed just like that after climbing up to the climax for a while, exchanging soft kisses, until the moment when Dongcheng remembered that he came to question this man about his abnormal behaviors. He pushed Naidan so he could flip over and find a more comfortable and less shameful position to lie down.</p><p>Naidan hummed in disagreement, but still pulled out and helped him, before going back to sleep on him.</p><p>“Hey, Naidan, get off! You are too heavy! I still have words to say!” Dongcheng tried his best to wipe off those sweat and tears on his face, and tried to push again, “You shameless bastard, get off me…… huh?”</p><p>Was that…... syrup on his chest? Oh wait, yes, for the yokan…...Dongcheng was truly pissed off, and yet again his attack was blocked off easily by Naidan, with a syrup-sweet kiss in exchange. Yes, he liked the desserts here, and he kinda liked this man, but that’s different from being eaten like food…… even if he enjoyed it, darn it. Dongcheng couldn’t help but pressed that head onto his chest, for he wanted more, and received yet another kiss.</p><p>The third round came along that long, sweet kiss, and Dongcheng was willing to open up by himself. Whatever, he thought, it’s really whatever now, cuddle and kiss are more important. Besides, Naidan could see through all his flimsy attempts, and never hesitated about returning his “favors” and teasing him for that, with slow but heavy thrusts.</p><p>After a long time of separation, they preferred to stick to each other more than anything else.</p><p>“...... Hey,  Naidan?” Sleepy, Dongcheng remembered that he needed an answer.</p><p>“Eh?” Naidan’s voice sounded hoarse and lower than usual, attractive, but hypnotic to Dongcheng now.</p><p>“Where the heck did you go…...” Dongcheng struggled to stay awake, “And also before that match *yawn* I need a freaking explanation……”</p><p>“That was nothing big, just some personal stuff…… Dongcheng, I think we should get married.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” nothing more than a striking sentence like this could keep one awake. Dongcheng did his best to figure out if that was a joke, but he found no trace of lie.</p><p>Before he could react, Naidan had listed out the betrothal gift for him. All the prizes he won and saved, enough to lure someone.</p><p>And so they married each other, somewhere we could not see. </p><p>Let’s say congratulations to the new couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apology for any potential bugs or errors and the poor quality in general caused by the differences in writing habits of two languages. I rushed a little so it could come out before this week's update, and so I could save us a space for happy ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>